If we were friends
by MistSky
Summary: When Tsuna becomes the Vongola boss and five years later, he accidentally touches a painting and BAM! Primo appears. Along with his guardians. But Primo seems to be involved in something else other than just fun and play, will the one who start the Vongola family also be the one who ends it?
1. Chapter 1&Chapter 2

If We were Friends Chapter 1. The painting Tsuna walked along the corridors of the Vongola family base, fingers brushing gently against the crimson gold walls. How long has it been like this? Maybe…5 years already? Yes, that's it. 5 years since Sawada Tsunayoshi, the useless kid who can't do anything properly, inherited the seat of the Vongola Boss and became, Vongola Decimo. Tsuna managed a little smile as he remembered how Reborn had suggested to him 'Tsuna, if you don't like the title Vongola Decimo, we have a new title for you. Vongola neo Primo!' Now that was when he was young, he never expected that he really would become Vongola Decimo, but now that he has, he didn't expect it to be so tiring as well. Gokudera kun and the others are all away on a mission right now, so he has the Vongola base to himself. Tsuna wondered if he should go to the gallery, he'd never been there physically, though he did try to imagine what it would be like. On the day of his inheritance, the ninth had told him that he can go visit the gallery by himself, so they skipped the room, but since then Tsuna never go a chance to see it. Everyday it's paperwork, training, meetings and more training. What do you expect from a kid who was called useless? Tsuna wondered why he hasn't collapsed of exhaustion yet. So it's decided. Tsuna nodded slightly to himself. This might be his only chance to see the gallery, he might never be here again. As he's thinking this, Tsuna found himself already at the door of the room and pushing the big red doors open. It really is a sight in there… Tsuna can only just maintain his breathing as his gaze wandered around in the room, scanning every corner and taking in every detail. There is no word to describe it but simply amazing. The gallery is filled with portraits of the past generations of Vongola bosses and their guardians, all lined up from oldest to the most recent. Tsuna walked around the room, and found himself to be intrigued by one portrait. It is the portrait of the first Vongola generation, Primo's family. Tsuna never got over the fact of how they are similar to each in every way, even their guardians! Is this really just coincidence? Or is the author of KHR too lazy to make new characters?no Tsuna gazed at Primo's smiling features in the painting. Yes, he's the sky all right, and Primo's guardians, storm, rain, thunder, sun, cloud, mist. They are the original version of the elements in the sky. This all made Tsuna's head feel dizzy and full of wonder. How did Primo come to meet his guardians anyway? Now that he think about it, if it isn't for Reborn making his friends battle, they would just have been normal friends for life, probably. Okay normal friends for life does not include that pineapple head Mukuro and Hibari… As Tsuna sinks deeper into his thoughts, he touches the painting of Primo and his guardians. And guess what? Yep, they come to life. This is totally another one of those days…

Chapter 2. Why

'*cough *cough… What?'

Tsuna froze as he heard the familiar voice of a man. Well, no. He already froze when he realised that smoke is coming from the painting.

'Pri…mo?'

Tsuna eyed the smoke nervously and called out. If Primo is really here, he'd better be the one already dead and then coming back to life with all his memories instead of some other random Primo that is alive and from another time period and doesn't know anything at all. If he's the second one, just go die…Okay no this is not right, this can't be happening.

Calm down Tsuna, it's only your ancestor…

Yeah right. SOME ancestor.

An ancestor that's the strongest boss in Vongola history? An ancestor who died 200 years ago and came back to life? An ancestor who died and lived as a spirit in a ring? An ancestor who had MUSHROOM hair styled guys as his mist guardian? And most importantly, an ancestor who sometimes come out of the ring just to freak people out? Yeah, this is some ancestor he has.

Tsuna just suddenly have an urge to slap Giotto in the face….with a chair….

'Decimo? I'm in solid form, I…have my own body.'

The smoke subsided to reveal a Giotto with a surprised and puzzled expression. Okay good, so he has his memories. Tsuna feel relieved. One less thing to worry about.

'Hi…Primo.' Tsuna smiled awkwardly and waved a little hello.

'Decimo, do you know why I am here?'

Now Tsuna feel like slapping him all over again. This is exactly what I want to ask you okay?

'Maybe, you touched the painting with the hand you are wearing the ring right? It seems that my mind has somehow gotten from the ring into the painting, enabling me to take solid form as I cannot stay inside the painting.'

Right…if you know the answer to something, don't ask someone else and then answer it by yourself okay?

'So Primo, we know why you are here, how are you going to go back?' Tsuna face palmed himself in his mind, put on a smile and asked.

'What? I'm not going back. No no no that ring is too boring, I would like to see how the world has changed since my time. Last time I checked, teddy bears were invented, right?' Giotto smiled in return, and answered in a perfectly casual tone.

'…..' Tsuna felt as if his heart just stopped beating.

When is the 'last time you checked'? Teddy bears were invented in the 20th century this is the 21st…. This can't be happening…. Why is a typical shoujo manga scene happening in my life!? Tsuna feels like fainting. WAIT, this is a manga…BUT IT'S SHOUEN!

Just as Tsuna was about to faint, a loud crack came from the ceiling and down flies Hibari… It's one of those days again.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Alaudi (sorry I know it's Alaude but I like Alaudi)

Without speaking a word, Hibari examined Giotto carefully as if inspecting a prey. After a short while, he attacks.

'Hibari san!' Tsuna screams while hugging his head.

Why did all of this have to happen! Hibari already knows that the person in front of him is Primo, so why the hell is he attacking!? Well… let's hope they don't destroy the gallery…

Tsuna watched helplessly as Primo and Hibari exchanged attacks, both not letting their guard down and both not uttering a word until…

'Alaudi! Why are you attacking me!' Primo flies towards Hibari who is taken bu surprise at his words, grabs his shoulders and shakes him to his death.

Marvellous. Simply Marvellous.

Cloud guardian, strongest guardian in the tenth family, dies an honourable death of being shaken to death by some random spirit in a ring. Why are there so many death words? And the spirit in a ring thinks that his guardian is some other person… This can turn out to be the best day of his life.

Tsuna wants to slap them both.

Without waiting for anyone to react, Primo throws Hibari at the painting and

'Decimo, why is there two Alaudis?'

Primo, you need glasses…like seriously, seriously.

'I want to hit someone…' Tsuna lets out a frustrated sigh and points at Hibari. 'This, is Hibari, my guardian. And that, (points at Alaudi who just appeared) is Alaudi. You got the wrong person, Primo.'

'I did? I mean..hmph, it's just a test to see if you know your guardians well enough Decimo, congratulations on passing the test!'

I think Primo you are the one that needs a test such as that…

'Primo, what is this place. I was just eating ramen in the ring.' Alaudi, with a calm and cold expression, speaks.

You should know! The Vongola base haven't been changed since your time! And why is a spirit eating ramen in a ring! It doesn't make sense okay?! Tsuna wants to high someone. In the face. With a chair.

'Ah, Alaudi.' Primo smiles, completely ignoring Hibari laying on top of the painting still in shock/death mode. 'Let us go to the guest room first, we will explain everything. And Tsuna, summon all the guardians. Alaudi, mind carrying Hipawi with you? Thanks. I'll bring the painting.'

'Primo…it's Hibari, not Hipawi…' Tsuna feels like crying.

Looks like it's going to be another of those days.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Be aware of Primo

In the guest room, where all the tenth Vongola family and Arcobaleno had gathered, everyone looked tense.

Opposite the couch where Tsuna is sitting, Primo smiled harmlessly at everyone while beckoning for Alaudi to sit as well.

'Boss…' Chrome glanced at Tsuna, worried.

'Kufufu, my dear Chrome, it is alright. If that…spirit over there makes a single move I'll stab him to death.' Mukuro tightened his grip on his trident.

Everyone is eyeing Primo and Alaudi nervously, as if they are ghosts. Which they are, just in solid form.

'Tsuna, what is the meaning of this. Tell me what had happened in absolute detail or there is no dinner tonight.' Reborn stood on the table in the middle, his mouth set in a hard line. Dammit! He's just away for a single day and suddenly a ghost pops out of nowhere. Why? And the ghost is apparently Vongola Primo, which just makes everything harder. If all the mafia families out there knew Primo came back to life, I think it's a safe thing to say, they might as well come charging in here.

Tsuna still feels like crying, but he did manage to explain everything in the end.

'I couldn't understand it to the EXTREME!' Ryohei shouted.

Gokudera is silent in thought while Yamamoto just smiles like he usually does, except that his hands are always on the hinge of his sword now. Hibari stood to the side, giving off death glares at Primo, only Reborn stood with him face to face.

'If what Tsuna says is true, then we might as well see it for ourselves. Everyone, put your hand with the ring on it to the painting.' Reborn hesitated a bit, then ordered.

With this command, every guardian immediately put their hands forward, and down came G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle and Demon Spade. All in a perfect position to drop onto the sofa, which is unfortunate as they hit the floor instead.

The tenth family's eyes widened, and Primo ran to greet them, dragging Alaudi along.

'What is the meaning of this, Giotto.' G stood up, patting the dust off his shirt.

'Nuhuhu, why is there a pineapple over there.' D smiled at Mukuro.

'Kufufu, so says the mushroom.' (I'm sorry I like mushrooms more than the rest)

'Cut it off, we will explain. Now listen, the reason you came here is blah blah blah…so understood?' Primo sternly told them.

'No. All I heard was blah blah blah.'

Everyone nods.

'Well…that's supposed to be the part you understood. It's the explaining part. But now it's not a problem, you will understand through another way.' Primo put on an annoyed expression, and whispered something.

Then all you can see is 5 perfectly carved ice sculptures in front of the guest room, each resembling the first Vongola family guardians, and each mouthing 'We are sorry!'

Looks like it's going to be another of those days.


End file.
